1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to improvements in automatic firearms, pistols or rifles, and more particularly to means for controlled, rapid-fire of automatic weapons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known to use devices which allow a semi-automatic fire, that is a multiplicity of individual shots issued by releasing the trigger after each individual shot. Devices are also known for automatic rapid-fire, which is achieved by maintaining the trigger in a squeezed position. In this case, the weapon automatically and continuously repeats the cycle of arming, loading and firing, until all of the available shells or cartridges in the magazine are exhausted. It is nevertheless impossible to have adequate control of the rapid-firing by means of the trigger, because great diversity and variation in the number of cartridges utilized will result with different pressures applied to the trigger.